Forbiden
by In the land of Morodor
Summary: What if Harry and Hermione wern't in the same house? What would happen if things at Hogwarts wern't as they should be? Rated M because I'm paranoid.
1. Prolouge

**Hi everyone. This is the beging of another story so... yeah. It's all in Hermione's POV**

* * *

He shoves me hard out of the way. I bite my lip in pain as I crash into the wall.

Harry and his slimy bucnch of Slytherins come to harass me again.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" I ask.

"Why can't we just leave you alone?" He asks coming close to my face so that I can feel his warm breath on my face. He doesn't anwser but he backs away and walks off.

"What on Earth just happend Hermione?" Seamus asks.

"I- I don't know."

* * *

**So that's the Prolouge... Sorry if there is any confusion about the previous happenings. That is part of another story of mine, I hadn't changed the chapter before hand...**


	2. Enough

**I'm continuing my story the forbidden because I'm awesome and because I have some really amazing support. Thanks for supporting my story, this is for Tobias is awesome, and just so you guys know, I'm going to continue the impossible.**

* * *

I knew for a fact that he was coming to torment me yet again, and I knew for a fact that I didn't exactly want him to leave, I just didn't want to be tormented till the dang break of dawn. The day was starting to wear me out and I was becoming immensely irritated with Potter, Malfoy, Parkinson, and Nott so I was heading up to the Gryffindor commons and he just shoves me into a wall!

"What in the bloody earth was that Granger?" Potter asks. Part of me wants so badly to punch him, the other, more reasonable side of me tells me just to walk away and my heart tells me to kiss the guy. I decide to allow the tiny bit of irrationality in my brain to take over and I punch him square in the jaw, just like I did to Malfoy in third year.

"That bloody hurt!" He snaps at me.

"That was the point," I reply just as snappily.

He grabs me and pins my arms down.

"Don't do that," he warns.

"Or what?" I ask. "You'll call your so called 'friends' up here to beat me up and hurt me even more? Isn't the fact that you personally have to hunt me down to torture me enough?" I pull away and run up the stairs to the common room.

"Nargles," I whisper to the portrait. It swings open and I step in shutting it tight behind me.

* * *

**So I hope you liked it, much love to my readers, hope you enjoyed, R&R!  
**


	3. Project

**Wow, I haven't updated this story in... forever. It's been what two years? I'm sorry it took so long. My schedule has been previously unorganized to the max. Sorry I'm just getting back. Okay, I feel like I'm rambling so I'm going to start the story.**

* * *

_Previously: I was becoming immensely irritated with Potter, Malfoy, Parkinson, and Nott. I decide to allow the tiny bit of irrationality in my brain to take over and I punch him square in the jaw, just like I did to Malfoy in third year. "Don't do that," he warns. "Or what?" I ask. "You'll call your so-called 'friends' up here to beat me up and hurt me even more? Isn't the fact that you personally have to hunt me down to torture me enough?" "Nargles," I whisper to the portrait. It swings open and I step in shutting it tight behind me._

The bruises and cuts up and down my body seem to be never-ending, and no spell I cast on them works, a glamor charm doesn't even cover them. I sigh and change into my uniform. I walk to the mirror and trace the swollen red skin just below my left eye. I take a deep breath and walk out of the bathroom.

"Hermione," Ginny says quietly.

"Hey Gin," I say.

"You really should go see Madame Pomphrey," Ginny says.

"I'll be fine," I say. "I've told you fifty times that I'm not going to the hospital wing unless you drag me all the way from the other side of the school."

"No, I'm serious," Ginny says. "Everyone else is worried about you too."

"Then stop worrying," I say. "I can live with a few cuts and bruises. I'm almost immune to the pain by now anyways."

"Hermione," Ginny says.

"I'm taking you seriously Ginny. I've always taken everything seriously, you know that."

"Yeah, I guess I do," she says. I smile grimly.

"Well, I'll see you soon I suppose."

"Be careful," she says.

"I will," I reply.

* * *

"I hate Potions class," I say to myself as I walk to potions. I don't want to see Snape, I don't want to see Potter or any of his atrocious Slytherin friends and I don't want to sit around and be text book perfect in a class that I hate.

"We're starting a new project," Professor Snape announces. "We'll have to split into partners," a collective groan passes through the class room. "SILENCE!" Snape roars. The mumbling immediately stops.

"I will list off your partner on the board," he says. He begins to write out names. I see my name appear on the board and I hold my breath hoping against hope that it won't be who I think it will be.

And of course, my thoughts stick true and my hopes are against me. I'm teemed with Potter. I clench my teeth together as he takes his seat next to me.

"Mudblood," he sneers.

"You Slytherin's could be more creative," I say. "I've heard that one a thousand times."

He taps his fingers across the desk, no doubt, thinking of some new insult to call me.

"Potter at a loss for words," I say. "That's a new one."

He looks at me, sneering.

"I'm just saying," I say pointedly.

"Shut up," he says.

"Okay," I say, but only if you admit, even if it's only to me, that you're only doing this because you're greedy for attention. You honestly don't hate me or any of the other Gryffindors that badly."

He rolls his eyes.

"Not that it would be convincing anyways," I mutter to myself.

He turns away from me and we start on the project.

* * *

**Yay there is finally a new chapter! Sorry I took so long and that my chapter wasn't very long. I've been caught up in stories and color guard and band programs and choir programs and a lot of stuff. Again, I'm sorry. R&R even if it's just to say hello.**


End file.
